


what it takes to be (a girl)

by asexuelf



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Bigender Butch, Butch Character, Butch Reggie, Butch Regina Abbott (Twelve Forever), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darling Lesbians, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Genderqueer, Love, Trans Female Character, Trans Tulip Olsen (Infinity Train), Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Though something inside her protests at sharing feelings, sharing intimate facts, Tulip comes out to her girlfriend.
Relationships: Reggie Abbott/Tulip Olsen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	what it takes to be (a girl)

**Author's Note:**

> ;__; i love these two.... i want them to be the new parapines so bad. pls everybody ship these two!!!!
> 
> (hope you enjoy!)
> 
> EDIT: if you're here to police who can and can't be a lesbian then just know that i do not care about your opinions. take them as far away from me as possible.

Reggie doesn't know what to feel. She understands a little - after all, she's been in butch and otaku spaces way too long to not know the word _transgender,_ at least in passing - but she's definitely no expert.

"Um-" She scratches the back of her neck, ruffling her ginger mullet. Tulip's eyes are watery, red; they gaze deeply into her own, a pleading quality to their nervous shine. "So, like… Are you going to be a boy now?"

She can work with this. Reggie isn't usually into guys (unless they're animated), but she loves Tulip. No matter who Tulip is or who Tulip becomes, Reggie will always love- them. Her? Him?

With an awkward laugh, Tulip swallows. "No, it's more like… I'm a girl and I know I've always been a girl, but- Well-" A shaky sigh, fearful and yet still as pragmatic and pretentious as the day they met. "I've only been a 'practicing' girl for, like, six years. Not exactly long enough to go pro."

Reggie lets out a bird-like cackle, the same she's always laughed. "You're a gold-medalist to me!" Still, she's confused - and ashamed to admit it. She pulls at the stretched-out lobe of her ear, free of its gauge for now. "So… Nothing's changing?"

"That's kinda what I was hoping you'd tell me," Tulip breathes out. She rubs at her arm, the movement scrunching her thick hoodie's fabric a bit.

It's the one that Reggie got her when they first started dating, black and grey with a funny phrase printed on the front and arms in binary code. She no longer remembers what it says.

Tulip looks great in it.

"You know I hate change," Reggie jokes. "The answer should be obvious. Come on - how long have you known me?"

Something in Tulip relaxes. She looks all at once smaller and larger than she did before. Those dark eyes are bright, wrinkling at the corners just enough to lead Reggie's to follow.

"Still love me?"

Reggie sighs happily. "Always. Like Sailor Uranus and Neptune."

"Cool." The girl before her lets out a shaky breath - then she falls lazily into Reggie's arms, heavy. The perfect weight. "I'm glad you don't hate me for being a trans girl."

Reggie blinks down at her girlfriend in surprise. "Well, I'm kind of a guy _and_ a girl, so I guess that makes me kind of a trans girl too. It'd be way hypocritical of me to hate you for that."

A laugh escapes Tulip. "Yeah? You mean it?"

"Yeah." She kisses the little fly-away hairs on Tulip's forehead. "It's just part of what makes us special. Like being a super cool game designed or a total badass that eats raw onions."

It's quiet for a moment; Reggie worries she's said something wrong.

"Yo, Olse-?"

"I love you, Regina. Reggie."

And all she can do is smile. "I love you too, Miss Tulip."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖
> 
> comments and kudos are a programmer's best friends!


End file.
